Hunting Dreams
by Latias876
Summary: The loneliest people are the KINDEST , the saddest people smile the BRIGHTEST , the most damaged people are the WISEST , ALL because they don't wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, you guys! Haven't heard from me in while, haven't ya? Well, just take note of a few things first, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter 2011 except for my own original characters (won't tell you who they are yet, though ;P)**

**With that over and done with... Let's START!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A young white-haired girl stood alone on the pavement, staring up at the sky with not much interest. Rain was pouring down heavily and with nothing to cover her from getting drenched except for a thin hood, her soft silky hair quickly became wet. Normally, she would be delighted at the prospect of having rain but it had been like this for four days nonstop and it was starting to dampen her already awful mood. _I wonder what the gods are crying about now_, she wondered, her pale violet eyes now gazing at the ominous-looking clouds. She never really believed in gods but sometimes, on occasions like this, she liked to refer to them, as if mocking their very existence.

"There you are! I've been looking for you, Kana!" a bright chirpy voice interrupting the girl's foul thoughts. The young girl, whose name was Kana, whirled her head around to face the speaker, but already recognised the mysterious person. It was her best friend, Jen, who had insisted on buying the groceries and requested Kana to wait outside. Probably trying to convince the sceptical Snow-White that she's actually capable of remembering what to buy.

"What took you so long?" Kana demanded, arms akimbo and violet eyes narrowing slightly.

Jen just simply shook her head, and gave a mischievous smile. "Nothing~" the jet-black haired girl replied cheerfully. Kana stared at her friend disbelievingly.

"You _cannot_ just spend over an hour in the supermarket and just say _nothing_!" Kana said annoyed, poking sharply at Jen's forehead. Jen giggled and skipped merrily back to the hotel, all the while humming that odd song, Merry Christmas. Honestly, Kana couldn't understand what was so important about that holiday. Sure, you get presents and everything, but didn't you get those stuff on your birthday too? If that's so, shouldn't it be called Birthday 2? Kana brought this up on numerous of occasions with Jen, always receiving a laugh from her.

"They're different!" was all she said. Kana could never see the difference. It was probably because she had never celebrated that holiday; always stuck in that mansion on top of the mountain, training and training and training. That was all she ever did. Until she met Jen and her other friends, that is. Jen, Kurara and Lana, her very best friends. Her only friends, in fact. It was pure coincidence that they met, but they stuck like glue and travelled to the Hunter Exam, becoming true friends at last.

_Ugh! Now I sound so cheesy!_ Kana grimaced. Running a hand through her hair, Kana sighed. If a picture says a thousand words, her sigh says a million or more.

"Ne, Kana? What are you thinking about?" Jen asked curiously, staring at her friend, her brownish-orangish eyes filled with wonder.

"Oh, just thinking where your brother and dad could be, that's all." Kana lied smoothly, not wishing Jen to know about her cheesy thoughts, but effectively bringing Jen back to her original mission. Jen was placed in an orphanage called Ralanday End while her twin brother was placed in her dad's cousin's care. Her dad was a famous hunter that abandoned Jen and her brother to pursue his dreams. Amazingly, Jen wasn't mad or disappointed at her dad. In fact, Kana was pretty sure that Jen was _proud_ of him. But because of this, Jen wants to find him and fight him, in order to prove her worth. For her brother, she wanted to find him because... Well, they're _twins_. Kana didn't know much about twins, but quickly realised that twins are pretty much inseparable.

However, there were good and bad news. The bad news was that the she didn't know her brother's name. The good news was that she knew her dad's name; he _was_ famous after all. His name was Ging Freacs.

* * *

**Bet you guys weren't expecting that! :P Sorry if the chapter was short, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger, so yeah... Anyway, gotta go now! See ya later! ;)**

**~Latias876~**


	2. Christmas Competition

**Hey, everybody! I'm really sorry that I posted late, but I hope that this (hopefully long) chapter will appease you. [Full apology at the end of the chapter]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter 2011 except for my own characters (OCs I think they're called).**

**Alright then… Let's START! :D**

Chapter 2: Christmas Competition

Killua had no idea what had happened but this new turn of event was causing him grief. That morning, he and his best friend, Gon, stumbled into a town- Rilakaukm, Killua think it was called -with lights all over the place, trees with bells and strange ring-shaped things on doors (wreaths). Of course, the ever curious Gon just _had_ to ask one of the shop owners what all of this was about while dragging his poor best friend along with him.

"Don't you know?" the old man asked, looking at the two boys curiously. "It's Christmas; when all of the miracles happen. You can take Santa Claus for example." the old man explained.

Killua wanted to ask who on earth Santa Claus was but Gon beat him to it. The old man gave them a deadpanned look before sighing and pulling out a worn-out poem from a shelf near the counter. He recited, "

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;_

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap,_

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,_

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;_

_"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;_

_So up to the housetop the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St. Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

_His eyes—how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;_

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;_

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;_

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,_

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle,_

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."_"

The duo stared blankly at him. "Huh?" They asked in unison. It was not long before the old man lost his patience with them and 'kindly' asked them to leave.

"Well _that_ was boring and clearly uninformative." Killua said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean? I thought it was fascinating. I bet a lot of people love Santa Claus!" Gon exclaimed excitedly, beaming brightly. Killua nearly had an urge to say, _"Yeah, you."_

After wandering around for nearly the whole day, looking at the new toys and gazing at lighted up trees, Gon asked, "Hey, why not we do some christmasing too?"

Killua snorted. "To get the record straight, 'christmasing' isn't even a word. And besides, even if I got you a present, it would be _way_ better _yours_."

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet on it?" Gon challenged, his warm brown eyes now blazing with determination.

"You're on!" Killua smirked, not backing down in the slightest. "Time?"

"It'll end at 12 midnight tonight at the hotel room." Gon replied, not even glancing at the clock.

Facing their back towards each other, they counted, "3… 2… 1… GO!" With that, they raced at break-neck speed at opposite directions while passersby, which had formed a crowd at that time, cheered and clapped.

Now, Killua was in a fishing store, trying to find something, no, _anything_ that will be useful for Gon. Initially, Killua had thought that it will be like a walk in a park but was soon proven wrong.

_The only difference I can see is the colour and size of them_, Killua thought whilst scowling as he picked up a number of fishing rods while feeling them. Looking around, he sighed irritably as he quickly realised that all of the other stuff in the store could be bought and replaced easily. If he really wanted to win, he needed to go somewhere else to find the 'perfect present'.

Stuffing his hands in his baggy pockets, he exited the store while the salesgirl shooted him a glare on his way out. Rubbing his temples, he glanced at the clock and his eyes widened in dismay. _SHOOT!_ Killua yelled in his head as he ran helter-skelter to any shop that looked promising. The digital clock read: 11.00 p.m.

* * *

Gon ran through the streets of Rilakaukm, searching frantically for stores that looked as if it was for kids' his age, stopped at stores that would even resemble those kind of stores, shook his head disappointingly and then resuming his running. He had been in that pattern for half an hour and it was already 11.00 p.m. _This place doesn't even have a clothing store for kids!_ He grumbled in his head. Poor Gon didn't realise that the street he was running through was called High Hill; the street made especially for adults' needs and the one he was actually _supposed_ to go to was called Very Valley; the street for children and typical teenagers.

Taking a break, Gon sat down on a stone bench and thought carefully about what kind of present Killua would want. Of course, one of those options was chocolate but since Killua was eating it every single day, it wouldn't have felt like a present if he bought it. _Come on_, Gon thought desperately, _is there _anything_ that he would want? A video game? Board game?_

Gon thought back to all of the video games that Killua played. They were always two-players so that both of them could play and they both watched the same movies, cartoons and animes (which is not a lot), they don't really read books and only read them when Kurapika suggested it to them and they only read them together. Gon knew that Killua was never interested in those novels because Killua flatly told him that he would never ever read Kurapika's books ever again. Of course, Killua only agreed to read them when Gon forced him to.

It was then that Gon had realised how good a friend Killua was. Ever since Day 1, both Gon and Killua had been together, right till the very end. He couldn't even remember a time when his best friend wasn't by his side. A warm feeling engulfed Gon's entire body and he knew right then about what to do.

* * *

Killua slung the small plastic bag through his arm as he entered the hotel. Swinging it aimlessly, he climbed up the stairs to delay the inevitable. _It's too late to get another present; but what if he hates it? No, he _can't_ hate it. I'm doing him a favor! But…_ Killua stared skeptically at the plastic bag before resuming his thoughts, not noticing that it was now swinging harder and faster than before.

"Hey, we arrived at the same time! And look, it's 12.00 a.m.! Looks like we arrived at the nick of time, didn't we?" a familiar voice asked cheerfully as the clock chimed to signal the time- midnight. _What? That shouldn't be possible! Our room is on the 50__th__ floor and I only had 5 minutes! I was doing it slowly too!_ Killua thought incredulously, and then shook his head exasperatedly while turning to face his best friend. As Killua stretched, he stared curiously at Gon's bag, wondering what was inside. The plastic bag was as small as Killua's own plastic bag and through the translucent material, he could see a small object about the size of his hand.

While Killua was trying to figure out what the mysterious object was, Gon furrowed his brow at what Killua had bought for him. Unfortunately, the plastic bag was opaque black so he couldn't see what it was; he definitely had an infinitely harder time trying to find out what it was.

Finally, Gon gave up and opened their hotel room as he entered it with Killua following suit. Sitting on the bed, they looked at each other's presents once more, not quite ready to quit the unofficial start of 'Who-Will-Figure-Out-The-Present-First' competition. Gon broke the tense silence by saying awkwardly, "Uh… Can you start first, Killua?"

Killua frowned. "Why?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing his best friend warily.

"Your birthday is nearer to Christmas, that's why."

"_That's_ your reason?!"

"Yup!"

"Ugh! Never mind!" was Killua's only response as pulled out a box from his black bag. It was a simple green box with yellow and red swirls on it. However, the item inside was definitely not as simple as it's container. Gon gasped as he pulled out a gold bracelet with an amber gem shaped into a circle on it. When he stared into the amber, he could also see a picture of him with all of his friends- Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and himself. And when he looked at all of the beautiful swirls on the golden bracelet, he found his name engraved in red: Gon Freacs.

"This is beautiful, Killua! Thanks!" Gon cried giddily, feeling as if he would combust in happiness any minute.

"Nuh-uh! That present isn't done there! Use Gyo!" Killua urged, eyes shining in anticipation. Curious, Gon used Gyo on his eyes and stared at the amber. To his amazement, a clock replaced the photo and it read: 12.10 a.m. To see whether it's working properly, he glanced at the clock in the room and it was!

"The timing of the clock will always change at whatever city we're in so you don't have to worry about that." Killua assured as he leaned back, smiling smugly. "Now it's your turn!"

Gon grinned as he pulled out the mysterious object from his bag and tossed it to Killua. It turned out that it was a box like Killua's except that it was dark blue and had a purple ribbon on it. Pulling the box cover open, Killua's eyes widened as he grabbed the item inside. It was a silver necklace with a purple ring engraved in odd symbols and a blue cylinder. Killua's eyes widened even more when he realized that the symbols were similar to Wing's promise thread and Ging's box. Similar, but not quite the same.

"Inside that blue cylinder is a power-packed battery that can be auto-recharged. Whenever you're low in energy just hold it for 10 seconds and you'll be good as new! But it's only for your Nen attacks so don't get too happy." Gon explained. When Killua gave a questioning glance at the ring, Gon beamed and mimicked Killua, "Use Ren!"

Killua shrugged and used Ren while touching the ring. Soon, Killua was engulfed by a bright light and was seeing… memories? But he knew that they weren't his, they were Gon's! It was showing every single fun time he had with Gon and a bubble of happiness erupted in his belly and he couldn't help but laugh. However, that good feeling didn't last for long and Killua was soon back on the bed, grinning like an idiot.

"So? How was it?" Gon asked eagerly, practically bouncing on the bed.

"It was alright." Killua replied nonchalantly, but by the radiant smile on his face, Gon could tell it was more than 'alright'. But that smile was enough for Gon as he hugged Killua. Normally, Killua would be embarrassed by it- and today was not that different; he was still slightly embarrassed –but he was so elated that he didn't care all _that_ much and hugged back.

There the two best friends were; happily hugging each other as it snowed outside, not caring about how cold it was, only joyously realizing how important the other was to him. It was truly a Christmas miracle.

As the snow settled down on the ground, the shopkeeper from that morning smiled to himself and murmured, "Are you four still doubting me?"

That morning, another special duo came into the shop and asked the same questions and had the same doubts and interest. One of them had white-hair and violet eyes while the other had black-hair and brownish-orangish eyes and unbeknownst to Gon & Killua, they were sleeping blissfully in the hotel room next to theirs, clutching their Christmas presents to their hearts.

* * *

**Ok! I hope that you guys liked it and I'm incredibly sorry I posted so late! But at least I've finished like 50% of Chapter 3 and already finished planning what to do for Chapter 4 so don't be mad! Please? Oh yeah, I'm also sorry if the chapter was… not to your liking. But I was kinda rushing 25% when I found out how long I didn't update (A week, I think; about there). I have a good excuse so please just hear me out and don't kill me!**

**You see, I didn't know where my thumb drive went, so I just typed out the beginning of Chapter 2 on my older sister's computer, but then it was a day after I posted Chapter 1 so I was lazy and didn't finish and post it (which I clearly regret now) and then the computer was hogged by my older sister (after all, it is ****_hers_****) and I was unable to complete it. Gomenesai! _**

**Alright then, see ya~ ;)**

**~Latias876~**

**P.S. I got the name Rilakaukm from a cute teddy bear called Rilakkuma; if you're observant, you'll notice that Rilakaukm have all of the letters in Rilakkuma. ^^**

**P.P.S. Please don't blame me for careless mistakes! I swear; it's not my fault! (That would be a story for another day)**


End file.
